


kiss me, kill me, honey

by redlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, But its only mentioned, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Ficlet, Gun Kink, M/M, Organized Crime, Threats of Violence, just a lil bit disturbing. i guess, mob boss keith, right hand lance, wow this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Keith is the boss of an organized crime syndicate, and Lance is on his lap, being abrat.A brat whoalwaysgets what he wants.





	kiss me, kill me, honey

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer but i hate it im done and im desperate for validation bye

“Alright,” Keith hums, and Lance squeaks as he’s pulled up, as Keith leans back and drags Lance up to sit in his lap. “Say, _please, sir, I need you to answer my question_ , and maybe I’ll think about it.”

Lance whimpers. “Y-you’re _mean._ ” Kicks the small of Keith’s back, where his ankles come apart ever-so-briefly before hooking around each other again. “You’re s-so goddamn _m-mean_!”

“Uh-huh?” Keith deadpans, giving Lance another little pinch on the hip and smirking to himself as Lance yelps and starts grumbling under his breath.

“Please, s- _sir_ ,” Lance says petulantly, lower lip stuck out in the slightest pout. “I need you to answer my question.”

Keith scoffs. “Don’t be a brat. Ask _nicely_.”

And Lance, Lance – something frosty and rageful flares up in him for a second, ice so cold that it _burns_ the air molecules around him. Then Lance is leaning even closer, fingers tangling in Keith’s hair as he presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth and whispers, “Please, Daddy, answer my question? I need to know.”

Keith chokes. “Okay, that’s _not_ what I said for you to do – ”

“I’m _this close_ to losin’ my patience, boss,” Lance finally snaps, shoving his index finger into Keith’s throat. “I swear to god I’ll put a bullet right between your pretty little eyes if you don’t tell me _right the fuck now_ – ” 

Keith shrugs, presses two fingers against Lance’s lips to cut him off. “Sometimes I think you’re fuckin’ psychotic.”

Lance sighs, a hot puff of air against Keith’s fingers as he deflates. “ _Thanks_. Was that so hard, boss?”

Keith hums absentmindedly, pressing a thumb into Lance’s mouth and forcing him to open up wider. “Sometimes you get into these _moods_ , baby.” Keith smirks at the way Lance’s body _shivers_ in his lap. “You’ll think too much, but you really just need to let me fuck your brains out.”

“Yeah, like you’re _that_ good at it,” Lance huffs. Keith gives him a gentle swat to the cheek.

“Watch it, I’m still the boss of you.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Maybe I’ll listen when you hit me harder.”

Keith – Keith scowls, now. “Oh my god, you are _such_ a brat.”

“I know,” Lance says cheekily. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @redlights-in-space  
> 


End file.
